Digimon:Tamers 02
by Tenshi Tsubasa
Summary: When two worlds are in danger and darkness is about to reign, it's up to twelve children to overcome their differences and come together, and rid the two worlds of its evil...Welcome to the world of Digimon:Tamers 02.
1. Destined To Be The Ones..

Digimon: Tamers 02  
  
-Opening Song-  
  
  
  
Volume One  
  
Episode One- Destined To Be The Ones...  
  
  
  
------  
  
"Stupid school…making me wear damned uniforms! Just cause I didn't wear my stupid tie, doesn't mean that they can give me another one…not to mention, giving me stupid 'I will wear my tie to school' essay…" A boy with messy black hair, that looks very unruly, and deep blue eyes said…the boy's name is Garrod Adil. He opened the door to his home, entered, and removed his shoes, putting on house slippers. Tediously, he walked over to his room, changing from school uniforms to his white Chinese shirt, and black Chinese pants. He then headed to the refrigerator, to grab something to eat.  
  
"Let's see…left over takoyaki…spoiled stew…ah! Juice!" Garrod quickly took the juice out of the fridge, and drank from the bottle…then suddenly, he felt a very painful whack on the head.  
  
"Garrod! How many times did I tell you not to drink out of the bottle!? Don't you know how to use a glass!?" Garrod looked up to see…  
  
"Ow! Misao-sensei! You know, you're obsessed with that kendo stick!" Misao smiled at his kendo student's remark. It was about ten years ago when she had first met Garrod, that one rainy day in Japan. She had taken Garrod to her own care ever since that day she found him on the streets, crying.  
  
-flashback-  
  
"G-Garrod? Is that you?" Misao looked down at the boy, who looked up at her.  
  
"M-M-Misao-sensei?" Quickly, Garrod wiped away his tears, trying not to show the tears that were flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"Garrod, what are you doing out here in the rain? Where's your father?" At that word, Garrod again burst into tears. Misao quickly sat down beside him, taking off her raincoat to put over her poor student.  
  
"What happened…? Garrod, please quit crying…tell me what's wrong." Misao looked at Garrod with much concern. Garrod nodded. 'She's going to find out anyways…'  
  
"Dad…he left me…I was looking for him all over the city, but…I can't find him anywhere." Misao took Garrod into her arms, and hugged him like he was her son.  
  
"Garrod…why don't you stay with me? You'll be happy, and won't it be nice to stay with your sensei? Hehe…" she smiled, trying to make the mood be more cheerful.  
  
-end of flashback-  
  
"Hello? You still with me sensei?" Garrod waved his hand in front of Misao, trying to bring her out of her reverie. The teacher shook her head, back to reality. She smiled.  
  
"Just don't drink out of the juice bottle anymore, okay Garrod?"  
  
"Okay." Garrod stood up, and slowly walked towards his room. Sliding the wooden and plastic door, he looked inside to see if his Digimon was awake. He walked to his closet, and slightly opened the door. Inside, he saw his penguin-looking Digimon, Penmon, sleeping peacefully in a pile of clothes.  
  
"I'd like some food please….plenty of it…especially chocolate…yum…" Garrod had to laugh at the thing Penmon said in his dream. 'Guess he's dreaming about going to a restaurant or something…' Garrod thought. Suddenly, Garrod saw something glow from behind him. He turned around swiftly, yelling out, "Who's there!?". He spun around some more, trying to find out who is up to this mess. He covered his eyes with his hand, trying to block off the bright light shining. After a couple of minutes, the light died down, and the figure Garrod saw before him made him stare at it with awe.  
  
"Digivice and digivolution cards…It can't be…"  
  
  
  
---  
  
"Suki! Time for dinner!"  
  
"Coming…"  
  
"Suki!"  
  
"Coming…!"  
  
"Suki, come'on, it's time for dinner!"  
  
"I said I'm coming!!!!!!!" Suki Nariyasa yelled to her brother, annoyed at his actions. Suki is a fourteen year old girl with long, black hair, dark green eyes, is in great shape, and living with her mother and brother in a four-room apartment in Tokyo, Japan.  
  
"Can't you hurry up any faster!?" Her brother yelled, Suki rolling her eyes. 'Can't he be a little more patient!? RRR!' She walked through the hall, and entered the kitchen, seeing that there was many food prepared. She took a seat to her usual spot, taking her glass of water and drinking it down. Her mother stared at her, Suki noticing this.  
  
"What?" She cocked her head to the side a bit, wondering what her mother was up to.  
  
"Well…Suki, I've been worried about you lately…I mean, you used to be such a cheery little girl…and after your dad…'you know what', you said that you were okay…but I don't know…you don't seem to tell me or Ren anything…" Suki glared at her mother.  
  
"I don't need your pity mom, I'm just fine." Suki picked up her chopsticks, and started eating. Suki's mother glanced at Suki's brother, Renkou Nariyasa, and saw that he too looked worried about Suki. After a long dinner, with an awkward silence, Suki stood up, and walked back to her room, still upset. When she reached her closed door, she saw a bright light shining beneath the door…then when there was no more light, Suki hesitantly opened the door, wondering what was that thing all about. 'Oh goodness…what in the world is going on in here!?' She thought to herself, seeing a little black creature with a moon on its forehead… jumping up in down …with some kind of technology beside it.  
  
"Suki! Suki! Suki! Suki!" The thing kept saying.  
  
"Uh….what the heck are you????"  
  
"I'm Nurimon! Your Digimon!" The so-called 'Nurimon' was still jumping up and down.  
  
"Err…okay…umm…Digimon-? Suki slowly walked towards Nurimon.  
  
"I'm a Digital Monster! Haven't you ever heard of that!?"  
  
"N-Nooo…how did you get in my room…?" Suki mentally slapped herself after saying that, remembering the light that she saw.  
  
"I got transported here! Yay! I finally have a tamer!" Nurimon jumped towards Suki, who caught the little thing.  
  
"Uh-huh…." Suki stared at the little Digimon, thinking that it's not that bad.  
  
---  
  
"Oooh! No! Eek!" Jack Hyska, a boy of about 5'6, black hair, and green eyes exclaimed, trying to get through the first level of his new Digimon game.  
  
"Take that Ogremon! HAHAHAHA!" Jack celebrated with joy, as his digimon in the game defeated Ogremon. "No one can ever beat-huh?" He stopped suddenly, feeling a tap on his back. Looking back, he saw a blue-  
  
"Blue Dragon on my shoulder!?" He quickly threw the little dragon on the floor, then went over to a corner, afraid of the thing. He grew curious when he saw the little thing rub his head. 'Feelings...on something like that...?'  
  
"Ow, yeesh, you're one dangerous tamer, hurting your own digimon and all!" Jack's eyes grew wide in surprise, shocked that the thing can talk.  
  
"W-What the...?" Jack muttered, not believing what was in front of him.  
  
"Watcha looking at? Hey, I'm not some kind of object to be stared at, I'm Scalemon! You know, your digimon!" Scalemon humphed, crossing his small arms over his chest. "Some kind of tamer you-what the-?"  
  
"I can't believe I have my own very digimon! This is such a cool day, defeating Ogremon and getting a digimon! I just love today!" Jack kept ranting about how happy he is getting his own digimon...  
  
'This kid is one weirdo...at first he's scared, and now he's all...well, weird!'  
  
"I'm so glad to finally have a digimon! Wow!"  
  
"O-Okay Jack...t-that's enough...Jack..."  
  
"Can't believe I finally have one!"  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"It's a wonderful day!"  
  
"Jack-"  
  
"My most luckiest day!"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"I can't believe it-"  
  
"JACK!!" Jack looked up to face Scalemon, who was all hugged-out.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Eh, never mind...uh...you know, if you're gonna have a digimon, you have to have a digivice, and that's what I have for you now!" The little blue dragon handed Jack a digivice that was colored teal and white.  
  
"You call that a D2-Arc! It's an advanced digivice, with lots of smart stuff and stuff..."  
  
"Yeah Scalemon, I know what a D-Arc is! How could I not!?"  
  
"Uh-...cause you don't know what it is?" Scalemon pondered.  
  
"Silly, I watch the show all the time, and I mean *all* the time!"  
  
"Well...this one is called a D*2*-arc...notice I said 2!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Jack, what's going on here?" At the sound of that voice, Jack immediately panicked, and searched for a place to put Scalemon in.  
  
"Here, hide in here!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Huh-?" It was too late...Jack stuffed Scalemon inside the cabinet of the Entertainment Center, and quickly hid his digivice somewhere.  
  
"Jack?" Jack stood up straight, facing his father.  
  
"Uh-yeah dad? What is it?" Jack stuttered, hoping that his dad had not seen anything. His father eyed him suspiciously, wondering what was his son up to.  
  
"I thought I heard another voice..."  
  
"Huh-? Oh, that's just me practicing for erm...the play! Yeah, that's it, the play! Uh, yeah, school's having a play, and um...I play the...um- ....well, I play someone! HEHEHE.....see!" Jack started talking something that was...let's say jibberish, mocking Scalemon's voice. His father looked on, thinking that his boy had gone nuts. 'Jack....you grow weirder and weirder everyday...' His father thought.  
  
  
  
---  
  
"Minami! I'm home!" A boy with reddish-brown hair and dark brown eyes called out, wondering where his little cousin was.  
  
"Ah! Kin! I was wondering where you were! You're four minutes late today!"  
  
"T-That's only...four minutes Minami..." Kami Jiang Kinnosuke was this boy's name, a very handsome fifteen year old who was too responsible.  
  
"So? I'm hungry! Can you cook me some rice and soup?...now?" Kinnosuke smiled at his cousin's childish attitude, while getting out the pots and pans and plates needed for him to cook. Kinnosuke lived in a pagoda house with his thirteen year old cousin, Kimura Jing Minami. Minami had short reddish-brownish hair, with beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Was there a test today Kin?" Minami wondered, since he practically has tests almost every week.  
  
"Nah, it's just that I'm all wrapped up in school work is all...so, how was your day?"  
  
"Oh, not that great, great, I don't know...Guess it's just my regular day of school!" Minami went over to Kin and hugged him.  
  
"But the best part of the day is when you cook Kin!" Minami exclaimed. After about thirty minutes, the food was prepared in the table. Minami drank her soup like crazy, leaving Kin to look at her with a blank face. 'I don't know why she's this hungry all the time...odd girl...' Kinnosuke thought, taking a sip of his soup.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light shined outside the house, and it was coming from the backyard! Kin stood up quickly, and ran towards the light, Minami following suit. Blocking off the bright light as they ran, they could not see what was coming towards them...  
  
"Mi-na-mi!"  
  
"Kin-o-su-ke!" Both Minami and Kinnosuke looked up, to find two creatures, one on Minami, and one on Kinnosuke. Once Minami saw the little thing, she squealed.  
  
"Ah! How cute! Cuddly! It's so cute!!! Can we keep it Kin!?" Minami asked Kin, who could not answer because of the surprising event. He gawked in amazement, realizing what was in front of him.  
  
"A Himemon!" Kin took the little white bunny-looking thing, and started examining it.  
  
"Hi Kin-o-su-ke! I'm happy to meet you!" Himemon gladly said, looking at Kinnosuke with his dark eyes.  
  
"I've heard of you before...you are the one I always pick when I play that Digimon game...outstanding!" Kinnosuke exclaimed. He looked towards Minami, who was hugging the Digimon she held.  
  
"And that's a Rokumon...in-training level."  
  
"Huh? You're called Rokumon?" Minami pointed to the little green Digimon.  
  
"Yup! Nice to meet you Minami!" Rokumon smiled.  
  
"Aww nuts, I was planning to call you KiKi!"  
  
"Ki...Ki?"  
  
"Yeah...eh, oh well, I'm happy with Rokumon!" Minami hugged Rokumon tighter.  
  
"KiKi...?"  
  
---  
  
"Takashi!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Kerry! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really! Just riding my bike like you!"  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Oh, hey Hikali!" Takashi yelled.  
  
"Hey pinkie!"  
  
"Shut up Kerry!"  
  
"What? You just happen to like the color pink!"  
  
"Still shut up!"  
  
It was one of those days in a park, when you just can't resist going for a bicycle ride....three children, greeting each other and all. They're names were Takashi Amiguchi, Kerry Moniko, and Hikali Yagami. Takashi had dark brown hair, with violet eyes, while Kerry had spiky blond hair, and dark emerald green eyes. Hikali had waist length hair, with beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
"What brings you two here?" Hikali asked, putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Just came here...I guess..." Kerry replied, leaning back coolly against a tree.  
  
"Same here...nothing to do anyways." Takashi said, sighing.  
  
"Oh, well I came here to meet my friend Pixie...do you guys know who Pixie Sugienna is?"  
  
"Yeah, I know her!" Takashi replied, blushing a bit.  
  
"Yeah...some kid at school." Kerry said, looking up.  
  
"Uh...I guess..."  
  
"Hiii guys!!!" Hikali looked up, since knowing who's voice was that of.  
  
"Hi Pixie! Glad you could make it!" Hikali waved at the girl who was running really fast. Pixie had blond hair, with a bit of pink in the end of each strand of her hair, and to match a long with her beauty, she had beautiful, steel blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah...I was afraid that you had already left cause I'm late and all! Good thing you're still here...oh, hey Takashi, hey Kerry!"  
  
"Hey." Kerry said coolly.  
  
"Hi...Pixie, how are you?" Takashi asked.  
  
"Huh? OH, I'm JUST fine! And you?" Pixie asked happily.  
  
"I'm fine!" Takashi happily said.  
  
'Oh brother....how more pathetic can he be...?' Kerry thought.  
  
"What the heck are those?" Hikali interrupted Kerry's thoughts, as she saw a couple bouncing creatures with some device attached to them.  
  
"Kerry."  
  
"Tashi!"  
  
"Hikali!"  
  
"Pixie!"  
  
The four kids looked at the strange creatures in front of them.  
  
"U-Uh...it's Takashi...not Tashi..." Takashi said to the little one who said his name wrong.  
  
"Tashi!" Takashi sweatdropped at that remark. Then he saw Kerry walking towards the creature who called his name.  
  
"A Boomon...." Kerry picked up the little digimon, with no fear at all.  
  
"Hi Kerry." After seeing what Kerry had done, the other three went over to the ones whom had called their names.  
  
"My name is Soleilmon, Pixie!"  
  
"Mine's Motimon Tashi!"  
  
"Err...it's Takashi..."  
  
"Don't forget about Nyarumon!"  
  
"Wow." Was all the four kids can say.  
  
---  
  
  
  
"Hey Talon! I'm gonna be out for the whole week! Just telling you in advanced!"  
  
"Huh?...oh yeah...whatever..." Talon Koishikawa said to his uncle, walking past him in the hallway. Talon had black hair with dark eyes, wore a black with loose black pants...he also wore a red band across his forehead. Closing the door behind him, he went over to his king-sized bed, and layed down, looking up at the ceiling for a couple of minutes. 'Dumb life...' Sighing, he stood back up, and headed towards the exit of the house. His uncle saw him, and stopped Talon.  
  
"Where exactly are you going?" Talon glared at his uncle.  
  
"It's none of your business." Talon forced his way out of the house, leaving his uncle to look after him, mad. Walking out in the partly-emptied streets, his digimon, Agumon, showed up.  
  
"Hey Agumon..." Talon said, as he kept walking, Agumon trying to catch up to him. They kept walking in silence, headed towards the local park. When they got there, they climbed up a tall, leafy tree, after wards having a great sight of the city. Talon sighed.  
  
"Uncle's gonna be gone again this week...why does he have to be so busy all the time." Talon made that more of a statement than a question. He put his left feet in top of the branch, keeping the right one down hanging. His arm was rested in his left knee, his eyes full of nothing but coldness and sadness. Agumon looked up at Talon.  
  
"Maybe...he's just busy and all trying to help you..." Agumon said, Talon shaking his head.  
  
"Hmph...he doesn't care at all....and he never will...He's a selfish person." He carefully took out his sword, that his uncle had given him a long time ago. "This was the only thing I got from him ever since he adopted me..."  
  
---  
  
"Mom! Mom! Is dinner ready yet!? I'm starving!?"  
  
"Almost done Tanrei! Just let your 'always-hungry' stomach be a little more patient!"  
  
"BUT I'M HUNGRY NOW!" Tanrei Amai Tennotsukai whined, flipping the channels on the television screen. She stopped at a food channel, and started drooling, seeing what the channel was cooking up.  
  
'This is the Philippine Cooking Channel, with your host, Phillip Gonzales, joining us here in the country of Japan!' 'Yeah, it's nice to be here! Today, I'm going to cook some sinigang, a special soup made in the Philippines! What you need is 4 pounds of beef, two tomatoes-'  
  
"Okay Tanrei, *now* it's time to eat!" Tanrei's mom turned the television off.  
  
"Mom! That was starting to get interesting!"  
  
"Come'on now, you're the one who was complaining about being hungry! Now march your little behind to the kitchen, and start eating!" Tanrei's mom smiled, as Tanrei pouted....typical Tanrei. Always so cheerful, not to mention, always hungry! Known as the oddball of her friends, and always makes people happy. Tanrei had black shoulder-length hair with orange high- lights, and to go along with it, she had dark fiery red eyes. As she reached the table, she took her bowl of rice and broccoli stew, and just started glomping it all down. Her mother looked at her awkwardly, wondering if her daughter was some kind of alien who was always hungry. Sighing, she set her bowl down. "Tanrei...please chew your food before swallowi-"  
  
*BUUURP*  
  
"wing..." Tanrei blushed, as her mother glared a bit at her.  
  
"I'm home mom! Dad! Tanrei!" Tanrei's brother, Koji Tennotsukai, entered the kitchen, and took a seat in the table. 'He looks tired...' Tanrei thought, staring at her brother.  
  
"Oni-chan...school tough on you today?" Tanrei asked.  
  
"It's not like it's not tough everyday...." Koji sighed, took his bowl of rice, and started eating. Tanrei got up, and walked out to the balcony of her five-room apartment. She looked up at the dark sky, the stars up above making her beautiful eyes gleam and twinkle. Tanrei sighed, in content with daydreaming.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" A scream broke Tanrei's thoughts, as she looked towards the direction it was coming from..."The sky!?" Tanrei exclaimed, seeing a very large bright ball headed towards her. She quickly ran back inside the house, and closed the sliding door. The object finally landed...on her balcony. Tanrei peeped through the glass, wondering what had just landed from the sky. The fog from the impact cleared, and Tanrei finally saw what had landed...Tanrei slightly opened the sliding door, careful not to get the little thing's attention.  
  
"Aow...that really hurt!" Tanrei was surprised that the thing could talk...she fully opened the door, and walked outside to hold the little creature.  
  
"A-are you okay little...thing?" Tanrei asked, cradling the thing, who was looking up at her.  
  
"Me not thing! Me am Popimon!" 'Popimon' started bouncing around everywhere, it's red little feet moving fast and swift. "I'm your new digimon!"  
  
---  
  
The smell of fresh steamed clams filled the air, as Ichiro Ryoko's cook cooked some food for her. Ryoko was in the living room, playing a game with her digimon, Cashmon.  
  
"Miss Ryoko, you dinner is ready." A maid walked in the living room, and informed Ryoko that dinner was ready. Ryoko is a beautiful young girl with purple eyes, and short blue hair with silver streaks...  
  
"Oh boy! Food!" Cashmon exclaimed, going to the kitchen, followed by Ryoko. Ryoko lived in her own very house, provided by her wealthy parents...you see, her parents do not appreciate Ryoko's company, therefore, they bought her a house to stay in...it was almost like telling your own daughter to 'get out of my face!'.  
  
Ryoko took a seat next to Cashmon, and started eating.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Ryoko was done.  
  
"Cashmon, I'm going to go to bed now." Ryoko said to Cashmon, who was still eating.  
  
"Whaft emfer youm smay, Ree!" Cashmon replied, talking with much food in his mouth. Ryoko went up to her room, and lied down on the bed, staring up the ceiling, soon falling asleep.  
  
________________________  
  
Tsumanari Jr. High of Tokyo, Japan  
  
  
  
"Drop your pencils!" The teacher said to the students, which was an obvious sign that their tests were over. Sighing, Talon dropped his pencils, and looked at his papers....there were only two more that he needed to do, but unfortunately, he ran out of time.  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation class, you may all be dismissed! Remember, tomorrow, we are going to study about history!" The teacher exclaimed, closing the book that she was reading. As Talon was passing by, Ms. Inakawa, the teacher's name, could've sworn that she heard Talon say an inappropriate word.  
  
___________________________  
  
"Jack! Where are you going!?" Mr. Hyska asked his son, who was about to leave.  
  
"Oh, um, I was just about to go to the park...dad...I'll be home before dark, okay?"  
  
"O...kay...." Mr. Hyska looked after his son, who was running, at the same time, disappearing from sight.  
  
"Okay Scalemon, you could come out now boy!" Jack said, opening the duffel bag that Scalemon has been crammed in. Once Scalemon popped his head out, he sucked in some oxygen.  
  
"Jack, you've gotta get a bigger bag!"  
  
"Oh...heh...sorry Scalemon!" Jack and his partner finally reached the park....seeing five other children there. He quickly hid behind a tree, Scalemon following his actions. Jack eyed the children, eyes wide. 'You mean....I'm not the only one?' Jack thought, seeing that all five of them also had 'Digimon'. Suddenly, a strange sound started sounding.  
  
"DARK NETWORK CONCERT CRUSH!"  
  
"Ahhhh!" The kids and Digimon yelled.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here, the crowd is short tonight!" The thing that attacked yelled. The kids stood up weakly, wondering what the thing is.  
  
"W-who the heck are you-?" Kerry asked, holding his arm that got injured.  
  
"You don't know me? Why I'm the famous," The thing started thumping his microphone, "Etemon! The king of all Digi-Rock! Yeah!"  
  
"This guy thinks he's some rock star? I wouldn't pay a cent to go see him in concert!" Hikali remarked. Etemon glared.  
  
"Watcha'ya language lil' girl!" Etemon screamed.  
  
"Make me!" Hikali screamed back.  
  
"With pleasure! DARK NETWORK CONCERT RUSH!"  
  
"MOON BEAM SWORD!"  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Instead of the children screaming, Etemon was the one to scream. He fell off from the tree he was standing in, and looked up to see who had attacked him.  
  
"Got enough, monkey-boy?" The children too looked up, to see a cat/human like Digimon standing in a branch of a tree, holding a sword forward. Takashi took out his digi-vice, and tried to get an analysis on the digimon.  
  
"Lunasamon, champion level. Uses her Moon Beam Sword attack to hurt enemies."  
  
"Lunasamon! Attack!" Suki came out of nowhere, and ordered her digimon to attack. Lunasamon sped towards Etemon, trying to tackle him...but Etemon dodged the attack.  
  
"DARK NETWORK CONCERT RUSH!" the attack hit Lunasamon, and made her go back to her rookie form, Duskarmon.  
  
"AH! Duskarmon!" Suki yelled, running over to her digimon. Etemon smirked, satisfied of what he had done.  
  
"Heh, no one dares stand in my way! Now to finish you all off! Dark Network Concer-"  
  
"Mach Shadow!" A demon-bird looking digimon attacked Etemon, Etemon finally dissolving into data.  
  
"No! This can't be happening! I'm the famous Digi-Rock Star! Noooo-!" The bird absorbed all the Etemon's data, then de-digivolved into a penguin- looking digimon. Suddenly, Garrid came out of nowhere.  
  
"That guy talked too much." He replied, grinning a bit. The eight kids started introducing themselves, and after hanging around for about one more hour, the all finally went back home...  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is not owned by IVIimi, or me, Sato Aiko. Digimon is owned by Toei, and Bandai. 


	2. New Friends and A Leader are Born

**REVISED~! **Ano…Gomen nasai minna-san x.x I know I messed up on some of your characters, especially Ree's…so I reread all your profiles and fixed it in a way that might everyone happy. Demo, Ree, your profile kind of confuses me, when you said she went back to her _old _self does that mean she likes boys' stuff and can be stubborn but also nice, or that she keeps herself away from others? And I wanna ask if Ryoko still lives in the Digiworld? x.o

--

"Mom, I'm off to meet my friends!" Hikali called as she stuffed a few necessities in her bag and looked at her watch. "Gah, it's already 12:30! I'm gonna be late!"

"Alright, honey, be back before dinner!" her mother called back from the kitchen. The aroma of what was cooking filled the house and finally reached the doorway and into Hikali's backpack, causing her bag to stir.

Suddenly bolting out, was Gatomon, "Mmm…I smell Calimornia rolls!" Hikali turned her head and gasped and stretched her hands out to catch her laptop and CD player that Gatomon caused to fall out her bag when she hopped out and crawled near the kitchen.

Hikali let out a muffled laugh and tossed her amber hair back, "It's Cali_fornia _rolls. Gatomon," she answered then gasped. "Mom'll see you, get back in!"

Gatomon snuffed the air and turned her head, walking back, "What? I'm hungry. Where do we have to go so early anyway, Kali?"

Hikali hoisted her bag above her shoulder and turned to the door, "To Ree's house, remember? Everyone's going there today for a Digidestine meeting about the last two Digidestines we have to find. Hop on, we're late as it is." She flashed a smile. "Searching for the Digidestines is going to be so fun!"

"I hope so," Gatomon hopped on her back, "hey, you think we could stop by Calimornia on the way and pick up their rolls?"

Hikali giggled and walked out, "Sure, Gatomon, sure…Hey, Garrod!"

Not to far from the road stood a messy-haired, blue-eyed boy wearing a white Chinese-like shirt and black pants. Garrod turned around and revealed a small-open gadget in his hands and a small penguin-like Digimon hanging on his arm. He nodded a greeting as Hikali ran up to him.

"Ohayo!" she beamed and they began walking. "Guess I'm not the only one who's late."

Garrod smiled, "Hai, lost track of time this morning."

"That's because you broke it," grinned Penmon, Garrod's partner and friend. 

Hikali titled her head down and saw that Garrod was tinkering with his watch, "What are you doing with your alarm-clock?"

"Trying to fix it," replied Garrod and gritted his teeth as he jammed a metal piece in, causing the clock to cough out smoke on his face. Hikali, Gatomon, and Penmon laughed.

"You think that Garrod," Penmon grinned, dots of on his face.

Garrod grinned his smoked face and shrugged, "Guess I need more practice?"

"Is anyone home?" Takashi called as he, Jack, and Pixie walked into a huge mansion-like house.

It was an ample house, decorated with expensive-looking stuff and had a huge staircase spiraling up to the corridors that led to different kinds of rooms. The three and their Digimon sauntered in with curiosity and awe as they walked in a huge hallway. 

Jack whistled as he put his hands in his jean pockets, "Ryoko here sure is livin la Vida riches."

Takashi gleamed in admiration, "Sugoi! It's like a huge maze or something. Maybe Ree's in—" his sentence got cut off by a familiar scream. Him and Jack turned their heads, "Pixie!?" Without hesitation, Takashi began running to the source of the sound with Jack right on his tail. They ran up the staircase and through the corridor and to a room of where they thought the sound came from, what they saw made their jaws drop wide open. 

The room they went into was as big as the hallway and served as a lounging room. A few steps leading down to a group of sofas surrounding a quaint table filled with snacks, and two Digimon—a small cat with a crescent moon on its forehead, and a pink dog-like, black-horned, Digimon—and another Digimon, a fox-like type, sitting beside its blue-haired and purple-eyed tamer who turned her head to Jack and Takashi.

"It's about time you got here," she remarked and the Digimon and their tamers looked back at them.

"Hn," a small whisper was heard from a girl by the corner, Suki, who was too preoccupied writing something in her notepad to notice the newcomers. One word of advice with this girl is that when she finally talks, listen for it's actually important. 

"We heard…a scream and—" Jack started and pointed at the air. Pixie, who was sitting comfortably by the table grinned coyly.

"Oh, that was me," she said. "Gomen, I was just eh, taken surprised by this room—it's so sugoi!" she exclaimed.

Ryoko motioned her hand towards a couch, "Sit down, guys, and have some food." She barely stated.

"Don't mind if we do," cut in someone from behind Jack and Takashi. In came Kerry, Hikali, and Garrod with Spicmon, Gatomon, and Penmon. They all settled down and took their seats around the table.

"Looks like everyone's here," Pixie said looking around. "Wait, 1, 4, 6…we're missing one."

"Two, actually," Garrod said. "Ano…Talon—"

"Talon?"

Garrod nodded, "Hai, Talon. Someone I met taking kendo classes, he takes Ninjitsu but I see him sometimes…Well, main point is he's a tamer too, he has an Agumon and a Digivice. Talon might be a bit too weird and mean sometimes but he's still a good friend and I think you guys might really like him. I invited him to come today too, so all we need to find now are the two remaining tamers."

"Great!" everyone exclaimed in unison. 

Takashi chomped down his sandwich, "Okay, so all we need now is Tanrei-chan—where is she anyway? Not like oddball to be late." 

"Tanrei, do ya really hafta play so sad songs?" the white fluff-ball, red-footed Popimon asked.

They were walking out of the park and onto the busy streets now, aware of how late they are but were in no hurry. Tanrei looked up on her head.

"G-gomen," she giggled. "Happy songs you want, and happy songs you'll get. Just get back in my bag now since people might see you!"

Popimon waited until the sweet sounds of Tanrei's wooden flute rang in its ears before sinking back down in her black bag. Tanrei smiled and kept playing as she sidled among the busy streets, she heaved a sigh and stopped playing.

"Mmm…I'm hungry," she whined to herself. "I know I'm late but I'm too tired to go—Omigosh!!" she shrieked and caused a few weird looks on her. Tanrei didn't care, she was now busy drooling over a glass window separating her from a buffet of deserts.

"I hope this isn't a dream," Tanrei bit her bottom lip and squealed to herself. "Chocolate rolls, Carrot muffins, Cherry-filled sugar donuts, cookies n' cream ice cream with kimchi and mint drops!—Chocolate rice balls!! Gomen, guys, but Tanrei's going to be a bit later than usual today…" she said and trailed off on her roller blades.

"I don't get it," Pixie sighed and smacked her head. "Why do we have these things again?" she asked and held up her pink D2.

"They're tools to help our Digimon Digivolve, get stronger, and better defense stuff. Guess playing the game a lot finally paid off," replied Jack. "But why us…Scalemon, got any ideas? Anyone of you guys?" he said and tossed a look at the Digimon partners.

Scalemon shrugged, "We have no clue."

Kerry cut in, "How could you not?" he said skeptically. "Spicmon, you couldn't have just come here by miracle and then have no idea why you're here!"

Spicmon snuffed and bounced around, "Well, we Digimon aren't just pure data. When we're born, we are already assigned a destiny which we just know and fulfill. That's what are attacks are for, to protect the tamers we are destined to be with and anything that we need to fulfill our assignment."

"You make it sound so strict!" exclaimed Gatomon and waved her arms around. "We're also here to have fun! Sure we're destined to be with Hikali and the rest but there has to be more than protecting them and saving the world and junk."

"She's right," said Hikali. "I mean, I believe she is. Gatomon, what happens when we do find the remaining Digidestines? Do we even know their _names_?" 

"That's where Talon comes in," Garrod answered. "He knows his way around everywhere here, knows practically everyone and has some connections. So he's a good help to start looking. As for your first question—Penmon?"

Penmon chewed on a cookie, "Erm, I'm not really sure—no one is. When we gather everyone, something's just _has_ to happen, why else would you guys be tamers?"

Takashi stood up, "First of all, we need a leader here—and I nominate myself," He grinned.

"Pff, right Hyska," Ryoko said stubbornly trying to pick a fight, "I think _I_ should be the leader here, I have the strongest Digimon."

"Says who?" Takashi retorted and Ryoko stood up to face him. 

"Me."

"Wanna bet? Battle, right here, right now," Takashi proposed.

"Are you saying just because I'm a girl I can't fight? Prepare to lose," Ryoko replied when Jack cut in.

"As much as entertaining your feud is," he said sarcastically, "we need a leader who's _not_ always to start trouble. Now, let's put that off for a while and discuss about the two remaining Digidestines; we don't even know if they live here in Tokyo, better yet if they're even kids!"

"Jack's right," Hikali said. "But we shouldn't talk about any Digi business until the others arrive."

Takashi and Ryoko sat back down, "If they do arrive!"

"Oh yeah!" Tanrei gleamed happily as she bladed out of the bakery, eagle-armed with brown bags of goodies. From chocolate-chip cookies to Hawaiian bars, Tanrei has it all—and mostly in her mouth. She began strolling along the streets and also received a few odd looks on her as she completely stuffed her face in the bags of food. 

Popimon scooted out of her bag, "Mmm…I smell nummy stuff." S/he looked at Tanrei. "Tanrei-chan! What are you doing!?"

"Nani?" Tanrei let go of a donut, "Popimon, try this!" she said and thrust a cookie in Popimon's mouth. Tanrei giggled, "Stop eating so much, Popi, we're late as it is!" with that, Tanrei bolted down and streaked across the streets, Popimon clinging as tight on her white shirt. 

"The guys are gonna kill me!" Tanrei said to herself when bumping into someone, causing them both to fall down.

"Oh, gomen," they both said in unison. Looking up Tanrei found herself looking at girl about her age, she had black hair like hers and hazel round eyes, she wore a yellow Chinese vest and matching pants that went well with her red and yellow shoes. "Hi."

"I'm so sorry, I'm just so clumsy at times," Tanrei apologized and helped the girl pick up her CD player and laptop. "Oh, I hope I didn't ruin them."

"No, you didn't," replied the girl as she handed Tanrei back her food when she caught sight of them. "Oh my, Chocolate-covered rice balls! I love these stuff!"

Tanrei giggled, "Me too. Care to have some?" the girl nodded gleefully and they laughed sharing their food and such. "By the way, I'm Tanrei."

"Minami," she replied and held her hand out. "Hey, roller blades, sugoi! It's nice to meet you, Tanrei, but I'm afraid I must go since my cousin's been expecting me home for a while now." she said and began backing away. "Sarabada!"

"Bye!" Tanrei waved. "Nice meeting you!" she began to turn away and smiled to herself. "She seemed nice—gah, I'm late!" 

Tanrei and Popimon finally made it to an empty alleyway and were slowly blading through the muddy grounds. "Tanrei," Popimon said, "I thought we were going to Ryoko's house."

"We are. I'm just taking a shortcut," Tanrei replied. "I think…" she looked back in front and halted when she caught sight of the four large men waiting just at the end of the alley. They wore gangster-like clothing and had the most ugliest faces you'll see.

Popimon shrank back as Tanrei took her steps backwards, "Ano, hey fellas! What's going on…?" she sweat dropped. She began backing away, "Is this _your _place here or something? Oh-Kay…I'm sure you guys have plenty of exercising to do considering how fat you are—I mean, looks aren't everything—no, wait—"

"Better shut your mouth, Tanrei," Popimon whispered. 

"But they're just gross!" Tanrei said to Popimon then quickly covered her mouth.

"What did you say?" one of the men said in anger.

"Me, say? Nothing," Tanrei grinned. "Hey, would you look at the time I have to get going but you guys can have the pastries—or maybe I should just take a couple off your hands since calories and sugar can be bad for—I'm just gonna shut up and leave now, bye!" she said but was suddenly held back by her bag. 

One of the men, snickered, "My, my, aren't you a pretty face, girlie?" he said. "Annoying—_really _annoying, but pretty."

"Uh-uh-uh," he said. "Pretty girl mine—Ow!"

Tanrei had bitten his hand and began screaming, "Let go of me, anata Haiji! Help!! Someone—" the man quickly shut her mouth as she squirmed in his grasp. _Popimon…_Tanrei thought, _Popimon digivovle._

Popimon was indeed listening from the girls' bag and jumped out, causing the men to jump and let go of Tanrei who automatically fell to her knees. "Leave her alone, you big bullies!" Popimon courageously said. "Touch her and you shall face the wrath of Miyumon!"

"What the hell is that!" they yelled and began closing in on the small creature, cornering it. "Is this some kind of machine? Let's take it apart!"

"Stop, Popimon!" Tanrei yelled, her eyes in fury. She grabbed her bag from the ground and reached in for her Digivice when the seeming leader of the group picked her up by her arm, causing her to drop the Digivice in the mud. "Ow, that hurts," she winced and shoved her foot onto the guys' stomach and then dropped to the ground. "Why don't you guys bug off!" 

"Feisty, I like that," the man smirked as he stood up. "Why not I take you home and have a little fun, eh? Or do you want your little toy here to get hurt?" The man leaned down when a rock hit his head, "Ey! Who threw that!?"

"Didn't you hear her? She said leave her alone," they all looked up to a fence. There stood a boy probably at the age of fifteen, he was all black; black hair, black clothing, black shoes. The only thing different about him was the red, Japanese symbol on the left side of his neck—fire.

_Who, what's going on? Wait, where's Popi? _Tanrei asked herself. The man who held her, held on tighter and wringed her around, "Show yourself, stop standing against the light you're hurting my eyes!"

"Hn," the boy jumped down onto the floor and revealed his face, glaring at the four men.

"Talon!" the man exclaimed and grinned coyly, "I see you're back—of course, you never left but, you're here! What's up, my boy?"

"Don't call me that," Talon spat, "I'm no one's boy, got it? Now, didn't you hear this girl? Leave her alone."

Tanrei winced when the man grasped her arm again, "She's mine, punk, get lost kid this is my territory you're in!"

The boy called Talon grinned, "Didn't your mother teach you manners. Agumon."

An Agumon walked in, out of the blue, and waved to Tanrei, "Hi there, neighbor!" he greeted.

Talon swiftly took out his Digivice and glanced at Agumon, "Let's do it—Digi-volution, activate!" with that last word a beam of light surrounded Agumon and filled the whole alley, blinding mostly everyone. As the light disappeared Agumon was gone, and in his place was an even bigger dinosaur-looking Digimon wearing a metal helmet on his head. Greymon.

The leader of the gang shrank with the others, "W-what the heck are these things…! I swear you people are aliens!" and that was his last word before running away with his gang running at his tail. Tanrei and the others stared at that direction for a while as the men disappeared, Popimon watching from the inside of Tanrei's duffel bag.

"Aliens, how rude," Greymon said and crossed his arms as he began to De-Digi-volve.

"Daijibou?" Talon asked and looked weirdly at Tanrei.

Tanrei turned back and blushed in total humiliation at what just happened, "H-hai! I'm fine…Thanks." 

"Anytime."

Tanrei grabbed her bag but didn't know or notice that Popimon was already in it. She gasped and pointed at Talon, "Wait!"

Talon stepped back, "Nani?" he cowered fearing she was now going to spill that he was a tamer, not knowing she was too.

"If he called you his boy…and they said you were back…then that means," Tanrei pointed at Talon and shrieked. "Ack, get away from me!"

Talon almost fell back, "W-what?"

Tanrei glared, "Don't think I know what you're up to, mister, you probably sent those goons after me too, didn't you!? Well, I'm not sure if you saw but I did manage to fight and scare them off, you know! I've been learning martial arts since I was five—well, I did learn it when I was five but stopped, but that's not the point, I was about to defeat your gang when you showed up! how stupid do you think I am?"  _(*sighs* Oh, stupid Tanrei…o_o;)_

"What are you talking about, lady?" Talon asked.

"Ha! I knew it, you are their leader!" Tanrei said.

Talon arched a brow, "No, I'm not! Where did you get that—" he didn't get to finish his sentence then for Tanrei threw a piece of cake on his face. Talon wiped it off and glared at her, "What was that for?"

"I'm on to you, _Tal-on,_" she said and picked up her food and began chucking them at Talon, Agumon running away to hide. "Ha, take that!"

"Ey, what's the big idea, Agumon!" Talon exclaimed. "Stop that!" he looked up again to meet another cake at his face, _I swear I'm gonna kill her…_he thought as the cake slid down his face, and the girl was gone. "What…Agumon?" Agumon crawled out of his spot and looked at Talon, "Where'd she go?"

Talon and Agumon stared at the girls' direction with quizzical looks on their faces, "What's up with that girl?" Agumon asked. 

"I, don't know," Talon sighed. "Gotta hand it to her, she sure is something…something weird. C'mon, Agumon we're—Agumon, what are you doing?"

"I saw her drop this," Agumon replied and picked up an object in the mud. "Hey, it's a Digivice!"

"What?" Talon asked in surprise.

"Kin, sorry I'm late I just got carried away," Minami called as she entered their house. She walked into the living room where two Digimon were busy playing and cheering themselves on TV. Minami giggled, "You guys are still playing that, Rokumon, Kokomon?" 

"Minami, come in here for a sec!" Kinnosuke called from his room. 

"Hai?" Minami walked in and sat by her cousin. 

Kinnosuke closed her door so that the Digimon playing Nintendo in the living room didn't hear. He turned to Minami, "Not to sound like your teacher or anything but, we can't keep Kokomon and Rokumon here forever. They're Digimon and as much as I like them, we're just kids we can't take care of them!"

Minami frowned, "We take care of ourselves without anyone's help. Onegai, Kin, I love Rokumon! I can't throw her out on the street. I'm a tamer, _her _tamer, and the same goes for you and Kokomon. Kokomon and Rokumon had to be sent to us with a purpose, and we can't just be the only ones, right? We're destined to be partners, and friends with them."

Kinnosuke smiled and patted her head, "Yeah, we are, aren't we?" Kinnosuke heaved a sigh and gazed out the window. "Seems like I've known Kokomon forever, and I guess you feel the same way about Rokumon too, ne. But why were we chosen as tamers? What about that kid Talon, from your school?"

"Don't worry," Minami smiled. "He's not going to tell anyone, he's a tamer too if you forgot. Maybe he has the answer to your questions."

Kinnosuke smirked, "Since when did you become so smart?"

Minami grinned sheepishly, "Since I smelled the rice cooking in the kitchen."

"Where is she?!" Hikali said as she paced back and forth the room. "She's—half an hour late!"

"This isn't like Tanrei, she'd give us a heads up if she's gonna be this late, right?" Garrod said. "Think something happened to her?"

Tentomon cut in, "Maybe we should search for her instead of the two Digidestines?"

"Maybe," Jack said and turned to the corner, "what do you think, Talon?"

"Don't know, don't care," Talon coolly replied. "Why do you wanna know what I think, anyway?"

"Because you're part of the team, duh," Jack grinned, Talon blinked in total confusion and then turned away.

"Whatever," he muttered. 

"Look, if she doesn't come anytime soon I'll kill her," Kerry grunted. "Or at least starve her!"

"Don't joke like that," Garrod said. "I'm sure Tanrei will come, she wouldn't let us down, nei?"

"Ryoko? Is anyone here?" called a familiar voice downstairs.

"Up here!" Pixie called back and turned to Garrod, "See? Told ya she'd come."

"Shut up, pinkie," retorted Kerry and slinked back in exhaustion.

"Don't call her that," Takashi warned.

Tanrei walked in all smiles, "Hey, guys, gomen nasai…I know how late I am and it won't happen again."

Everyone else smiled but Talon who wasn't paying attention, "It's okay, Tanrei. Just give us a heads up next time, we've already wasted an hour of looking for the last Digidestines. Now, before we figure what to do you have to meet someone."

Tanrei nodded gleefully and suddenly stopped when she caught sight of the young man at the corner of the room, it seemed like he caught sight of her too for he looked up and their wide eyes were locked on each other. Tanrei glared and gasped.

"It's you!" they said in unison.

"I don't believe this, are you some kind of stalker now too?!" Tanrei said as Popimon hopped on her head.

"Are you insane?" Talon retorted. "I'm the one who saved you, remember? And for the last time I ain't some gang leader or thief!" he complained and tossed her the Digivice she left behind. 

Tanrei blinked and looked up, "Where'd you get this?"

Agumon smiled, "It was on the ground. I found it!"

Tanrei felt herself blushing in embarrassment, _great, after seeing Greymon I couldn't even figure out that he was a tamer, _"Oh. Arigatou, Agumon." She smiled sincerely and then glared at Talon. "I'm still mad at you."

"For what?" Talon said, "no, wait, I don't care if you are so just drop it. Is this the kind of people you're expecting me to work with? I'm leaving."

"Wait," a voice cut in. All were quite amused to find it was Suki who was talking, she put down her pen and spoke in a stern tone, "Look, whatever happened just forget about it, guys. We need to get order back here, so sit down." She looked at everyone in the room. "_Sit._" Automatically everyone sat down as ordered, including Talon and Tanrei who kept pushing each other on the couch. "Being that you're all to argumentative I want to say something now. First thing's first, Jack should be our new leader."

"What?" they all asked in shock, as well as Jack.

"Why me?" he asked.

Suki shrugged, "You seemed like that type. You took things in a positive manner and displayed good leadership skills. Don't think for a second I'm being nice here but that's just the way I see it."

Jack twitched and looked around the colorful bunch, Takashi cheered and gave Jack a noogy, "Alright, Jack! I knew you'd be a good leader—really I did!"

"Way to go, Jack," grinned Scalemon as he hopped on his tamers' head. "Let the party begin!"  

Jack blushed, "Well, I guess I agree—that is, if you all want me to be leader."

"Course, Jack!"

"You're perfect for the job!"

Ryoko shrugged and smiled anyway, "Hai, I guess I don't wanna be leader anyway, but being I'm turned down I'm expecting you to do twice as good as I would."

Pixie smiled and yelped, "What are we going to do now, Jack?"

Jack blushed sheepishly, "Ano…Gomen, I really don't know right now. Give me some time to think here…" 

"Why not," Kerry started and stood up to get everyone's attention, "why not just divide the group into fours and search around for these two. I mean, we have the whole day and like—3 of us have laptops we could use and communicate with."

"Yeah," Hikali assured. "Let's do that?"

Jack smiled and nodded, "Okay then, pick our groups, Kerry."

Kerry blinked, "Me? Uh…," he shook his head and let out a grunt. "Just because you insisted. Okay, there's ten of us so—Jack, why don't you go with Ryoko, you guys take the parks. Hikali and Garrod, library. Suki you're gonna go with Pixie and," Kerry looked at Takashi and rolled his eyes nodding, "Takashi, you're going to the two malls…and, that leaves me with Lucy and Ricky."

"What?" the two exclaimed. "Me with him/er?! Hey, who are you calling Lucy/Ricky?"

Kerry slightly chuckled and shook their comments off. Jack clapped his hands, "Okay, so we're off. You guys can use your Digivices to contact us if you find them, and your laptops to well, you know, whatever they're for. We'll meet back at the Shinjuku park at dawn." They all nodded and walked out to their destinations.  

"Of course everyone gets to go to the mall, the park, and we're stuck here where? The library," pouted Hikali as her and Garrod walked in. "This is a discrim—mmf!" 

Garrod kept his hand on her mouth, "Will you be more quiet? This _is_ a library. Are you always this outspoken, you're gonna get us kicked out."

Hikali sighed, "Okay, okay…hey! Maybe they have Dragon-lance!"

"Shh!" the librarian from the corner hissed.

"Heh," Hikali and Garrod slowly marched around the aisles. "Do you think they have computers? I want to go visit some websites," Hikali said. "Garrod, Garrod? What are you doing?" Garrod had stopped beyond a fiction shelf and held a book in his hands, "Garrod?"

Garrod flipped the pages carefully and stared at it with admiration, "Misao reads these books."

"Your kendo teacher?"

"Yes," Garrod replied. "She loves reading—not to mention hitting me," Garrod said those last words more to himself in amusement. "My dad used to read these too…"

Hikali frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry…do you wanna talk about it?"

Garrod smiled and put the book back, "Thanks, Kali, but those Digidestines aren't going to look for themselves. C'mon!" he grinned awkwardly and dismissed the subject.

"Ker-ry!" Tanrei called. "Kerry!"

"Would you be quiet?" Talon smacked her head coolly and gently, causing Tanrei to stumble a bit on her roller blades.

"Gomen, hunger just makes me act weird," Tanrei moaned childishly and continued blading down the streets. "You're so hurtful."

Talon dug his hands in his pockets, "That ain't a word. Now could you stop saying his name?"

Tanrei glanced at Kerry who, let out a slight laugh, "I just wanted to ask something. You should be thankful I have a hard head for that smack would've made a huge bruise," she slightly mumbled.

"You shouldn't be so mean to girls, Talon," Agumon commented. "Tanrei's nice, isn't she?"

"Thank you," Tanrei smiled and turned to Kerry, "where are we going anyway, Kerry?"

Kerry kept quiet for a while as they walked down a steep hill, Tanrei clinging onto every pole once and a while. Kerry glanced up at the buildings where Semimon was leaping across the rooftops, taking out his Digivice seemed like the signal for Semimon to come down for he did.

Talon and Agumon watched Tanrei and Popimon desperately skating down the steep hill, a smile playing across his lips, Talon turned his head to Kerry who, was occupied at staring down the path with Semimon at his side.

"So," he started, "what's with you and Pixie?"

Kerry blinked and turned, "What about her?"

"You seemed pretty irritated at pairing her up with Suki and Taka—mostly Taka. Like her or something?"

"Pinkie? No way," Kerry replied. "No offense but I think Taka already likes her, poor soul…" he smirked to himself.

"Oh," Talon said and almost grinned, "which poor soul?"

Kerry let out a muffled laugh, "Yeah, really…You're alright, Koishikawa, you're alright."

Talon responded with a nod. Could he have made a newfound friend? _(o_o)_ A faint smile spread across Semimon's lips as he listened to Kerry's conversation with the boy and perked up his ears when hearing a faint yelp, calming down seeing it was only Popimon.

"Some colorful bunch we have here," Semimon commented half to himself. Kerry and Talon nodded and Semimon sighed and darted down after the two. 

"T-Tanrei, why you, being…so wobbly?" Popimon wiggled around Tanrei's head as both partners slid 'gracefully' down the hill after the others. "Whoa, I think I'm gonna lose that Hawaiian nut bar…" Popimon commented and grabbed its mouth.

"No, no, Popimon don't," Tanrei gulped when she was suddenly held by the scruff. She looked back and smiled, "Thanks, Semimon."

--

^_^ Hope you liked it. Gomen ne if I made any characters look bad or anythen, complain and I'll change it o_o Kay? Hai, my character is pretty…what's the word—idiotic, mentally-challenged, weird…feel free to stop me -_-; That was just one of Tanrei's many odd sides. And I would've done more of when they're looking for Minami and Kin like, what Ryoko and Jack are doing and such but the chapter's long as it is…Hmm…well, review and out comes Chapter 3~! ^_^ 


	3. An Adventure Awaits Us!

-Eh, could this be any more late?-

"You like that Kokomon, Rokumon?" Minami asked hers and Kin's Digimon, who was stuffing out on Blueberry filled puff donut. The two Digimon nodded their head in delight, bouncing up and down the couch.

"Hey Minami, don't feed them a lot of that! It might make them sick or something… We need to feed them healthy food like carrots, just in case they get sick by those donuts," Kinnosuke said, walking in the living room, flipping on the big screen television.

"Aww, Kin-o-su-ke! Me and Rokumon wanna eat more!" Kokomon whined, chowing down another blueberry donut. 

Kin glared a bit, "Why don't you guys just have some celery or something? That's sure not to hurt you or anything." 

"But we want donuts!" Rokumon whimpered.

"No!" Kin yelled, irritated. Minami smiled.

"Come on Kin, let them have a bit of a break! I bet they have never tasted anything like this back from their world, right Rokumon?" Rokumon nodded again. Kinnosuke rolled his eyes, and smiled too.

"Okay, fine. But if you get sick, don't start bugging me!"

"Kinnosuke Kami!" 

"Yeah, yeah, just kidding Minami!" Kin gave up and looked out the big window, liking the weather outside of Shinjuku, Japan. "Minami-chan, Kokomon, Rokumon…wanna go for a picnic?" Kinnosuke asked.

"Sure! It will be fun! When are we going?" Minami wondered.

"Err…why not now…" 

"OKAY! Leeeet's go!" Minami exclaimed, going over to the closet and digging out a big basket, red and white blanket, and some more needed things. Kinnosuke went over to the refrigerator and the pantry, to get some food. Soon their basket was filled with jelly-filled donuts, two containers of rice and orange-glazed chicken, bottles of water and cans of sodas, sweet bread, and many more goodies to be imagined. 

"Okay Rokumon and Kokomon, you have to hide inside the basket, just incase," Kin stated. Rokumon and Kokomon hopped over to the basket, and secured themselves inside. Kinnosuke went over to his bedroom to get his Digivice, then to Minami's room to get her Digivice. He put his inside his jacket, and handed Minami hers. They started walking down the path to the park. Minami took big steps, her full of happiness. 

"So...Minami...how did that Tolon guy find out that you were a tamer?" Kin asked.

"Kin, it's Talon, and he found out, because...um, at school. I was getting out my notes, when my Digi-vice fell, and he saw. I quickly put it back so no one would see...but at recess, he came up to me and demanded to see my Digivice—He's weird!" Minami said.

"Oh...you know Mina, you should be more careful. You shouldn't have even brought your D2-arc, what were you thinking."

"Gomen nasai, Kinnosuke. And it's 'Minami', not 'Mina'. Kin, you're bad with names."

"Yeah, whatever," Kin replied.

"Kinnosuke, can I please get out of this basket?! Rokumon keeps fidgeting around!" Kokomon yelled from inside the basket.

"No way Kokomon! You're the one fidgeting' around!" 

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Hey, knock it off. Just a couple of more minutes!" Kin said, sounding really irritated.

"Kin, c'mon..." Minami said.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Kokomon, Rokumon.... Just try not to catch any attention okay?"

"Don't worry Kinnosuke, things are going great lately! Rokumon and Kokomon are nice, and they keep us company when grandma and grandpa are off for a long time!" Minami reassured.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The two and their Digimon walked on in silence. They were about to turn in a corner, when....

_*CRASH!*_

"Oww!" Talon and Minami yelled, rubbing their injured heads.

"Huh?" Talon looked up to see—"MINAMI!?" 

"TALON!?" 

"What are you doing here?" They both said in unison, pointing at each other. Minami, lost at speech like Talon, was also relieved when someone stepped in.

"Hey! It's that girl I saw earlier today! Minami, is it?" Tanrei replied happily and greeted her.

"Yeah...it's me," Talon got up and helped Minami to her feet.

"It's good to bump into you again Minami! —Hey, is that food in the basket?" Tanrei asked, going over to the basket Kinnosuke was holding. Kin looked at Tanrei, wondering what was the girl up to. Tanrei started to search the basket for goodies, when something inside bit her. "Ow! Hey, what was that?" She exclaimed. Kin's eyes quickly wandered up and found themselves matching Minami's worried eyes, he watched in panic as Tanrei began to inspect the basket.

"Um—it's nothing! Eh...it may be the crabs we brought—yeah, crabs!" Kin chuckled nervously.

"Oh-kay...Do you guys have any sweet stuff in there?"

"Yeah, here you go!" Minami said, handing Tanrei a donut which Tanrei happily took and began to eat.

"Tanrei, you just ate minutes ago! Yeesh, is that all you think is about food!?" Kerry asked, taking the donut Minami was handing him.

"Yup, smure! Domups are the bwemps emer!" Tanrei said, her mouth full of donuts and talking like how people talk when their mouths are full of food.

"Here you go Talon!" Minami said happily offering Talon a donut. 

"Uh, no thanks, um, I'm not hungry r-right now," He looked up at the sky, blushing.

"Huh...okay...I guess...." Minami ate the donut she was going to give to Talon.

"Hey, you know what, Talon and I didn't get to introduce ourselves. I'm Kerry. I guess you're name is Minami?" Kerry shook Minami's hand, then turned to Kinnosuke.

"I'm Kinnosuke, but you could just call me Kin," Kinnosuke said happily, shaking Kerry's hand.

"Hi Kinnosuke!" Tanrei went over to Kin, bumping Kerry out of the way, and shook his hand with stars in her eyes. "I'm Tanrei! It's very nice to meet you! You're sooo cool!" Tanrei said.

"Um...o-kay..." Kin said. Tanrei was still shaking Kin's hand, so Kerry had to go over to them and drag away Tanrei before she lets something stupid slip out of her mouth.

"Minami, what's up with that girl?" Kin whispered, still looking after Tanrei who was still being dragged away. 

Minami smiled, and whispered back, "She thinks you're cool! Heh, like how all girls in your school think you're cool!"

"Huh?" 

"Oh, don't worry about it Kin!"

"Tanrei, you need to be more serious at times, ya know?" Kerry said, sweat dropping.

"I dun wanna and it's not like anyone takes me seriously anyway—Hey, is that orange glazed chicken I smell?" Tanrei quickly pointed at the basket.

"Err...yeah. Minami and me were gonna eat it..." Kinnosuke started.

"Oh, okay! Well, we gotta go! We gotta go...um...find these people that we are...um...inviting to a party! Yeah! Party! C'mon guys, let's go!" Tanrei excused herself and grabbed Kerry's and Talon's arms, and dragged them away. Before they could make the third step, a loud, irritating noise started sounding.

"Not so fast children!" 

"Huh?" All five of them looked up, to see a purple-looking bird Digimon, hovering above the park trees and getting ready to fire at random will.

"Who the hell are you!?" Talon yelled.

"Biruchimon! I saw that Digimon in my card deck before!" Kerry yelled, holding out his Digivice. "Boomon, digivolve!"

"You got it! Boomon, shinka...Semimon! Semimon shinka...Talesmon!"

"Crush that bird! Use Flaming Leaves!" Kerry yelled.

"Flaming Leaves!" Talesmon sent out a bunch of leaves on fire to Biruchimon, but Biruchimon just flapped it off.

"Pa-thetic!" Biruchimon bellowed a thunderous laugh.

"Agumon, get em'!" Talon held out his Digivice and Agumon digivolved into Greymon. Greymon attacked Biruchimon, but it was still not enough.  Finally shaking her daze off Tanrei hurriedly scanned her surroundings and found the helpless Popimon trying to get in battle, Tanrei's hand felt around her pockets but showed no sign of her Digivice. She quickly threw her bag down and started rummaging through it when a thought struck her, _oh no, my Digivice! It's—_

"Gone! Popimon...how can you digivolve?! I can't find my Digivice!"

"Tanrei! How could you loose something like that?!" scolded Popimon, the smile it always carried now vanished as the mood to win played onto it.

"I-I don't know!" Tanrei said.

"Lose something, Tanrei?" Tanrei glanced up and swiftly caught the Digivice thrown to her by Talon. She shot him a clueless look but silently thanked him by nodding her head, before calling onto Popimon.

"You got it, Tanrei!" Popimon digivolved three times to reach its champion level and joined forces with the other two. 

"Kin...I knew that Talon was a tamer, but I didn't know that the two...they're also tamers!" Minami exclaimed. "Yeah...Now it's our turn! Kokomon, digivolve!" Kokomon digivolved and joined the battle.

"Wing Strike!" Biruchimon yelled, sending a windblast towards the Digimon and their tamers, their cries of agony heard could be heard throughout the whole park.

"Ungh...Rokumon...we have to do something! Digivolve Rokumon..." Minami said, her voice weak with exhaustion.

"Okay Minami...Rokumon shinka...Petalmon! Petalmon shinka...Botanimon! Boomerang Leaf!" Botanimon took a shot at Biruchimon, and it did little damage to it.

"Guys..." everybody turned to face Talon, "We should hit that overgrown purple bird with full force! Why don't we join our Digimons' powers together, that way they can finally defeat that thing!"

"You got it Talon! Talesmon, go!" Kerry yelled.

"You too, Shinnamon!" Tanrei commanded her digimon.

"Umimon!"

"Already on it Kinnosuke!"

"Botanimon, get that purple-hairy-bird!"

"Gladly Minami!" 

"Greymon, take a nice shot at that...thing!" Talon yelled. "Let's go!" with that last word said a great light emerged from the group of Digimon; Leaf Buster, Celestial Flame, Angel's Blue Wind, Boomerang Leaf, and Nova Blast, all five digimon attacked Biruchimon with full force, de-digivolving after the giant bird digimon got destroyed once and for all. 

"Rokumon! Are you okay?" Minami went over to her digimon to see if she was okay.

"Never been better!" Minami smiled, taking Rokumon in her arms and hugging her. Tanrei got Casimon in her own and walked over to Minami.

"You and Kinnosuke....are tamers..." Minami got up and nodded, walking towards Kinnosuke.

"Yup. Shocking isn't it?" Kinnosuke said. 

"KINNOSUKE! WOW! This means I get to hang out with someone so cool!" Tanrei beamed in Kin's face.

"Uh...I guess..." Kinnosuke looked at the girl as he cocked a brow.

"Guess the secret's out, huh, Talon?" Minami said, walking over to his side.

"Yup," Talon sighed, "Now that, um, it's out, we could introduce you and Kinnosuke to the other tamers," Minami nodded. She looked over to where Tanrei and the others were.

"Hey, how about if you, Tanrei, and Kerry and the rest of the tamers come to me and Kin's house, and have some kind of a celebration or something?" Minami asked. Suddenly, Tanrei popped up in front of 

Minami, still starry-eyed.

"Really?! Sugoi! Plenty of food tomorrow for me! Yay!" Tanrei started jumping around the place, the others sweat-dropping.

"Yeah, we'll do that," Kerry said, "Minami, Kinnosuke, why don't you guys go back to your house and get everything ready for tomorrow. The three of us will go get the others, okay?" Kerry said. All of them went walking away.

"Oh...kay..." Kinnosuke looked after them, until they were out of sight.

"Aww, Kin, what about our picnic?" Minami complained.

"Eh, I think it's been delayed enough—let's go to the park now!" The two went running to Shinjuku park, along with their two Digimon.

"Kinnosuke, hurry up! All of them are going to be here in about....ten minutes!" Minami said hurriedly, checking her appearance in front of the mirror, tucking in runaway strands from her odangos. 

"Hey, you try cooking all the food! Hey! Rokumon, get away from that!" Kinnosuke said. His eyes were looking around everywhere, trying to keep track of all the things he was cooking.

"Ah! Gomen nasai, Kinnosuke! I'm just a little hungry..." _(A/N Gee, this fic sure does involve a lot of food! ^o^())_

"Ack…. It's all right. Hey Mina, would'ya mind getting me that spatula right there?" 

"Sure Kin...and it's Minami." Minami handed Kin the spatula he was pointing at. All the food cooked so far by Kinnosuke, with a little bit of Minami's help, were: Steamed rice, chow mein, orange glazed chicken, sushi, takoyaki, fried fish, beef-broccoli stew, pan bread. And if that isn't enough—sashimi, al-ready prepared seaweed, white cake with white frosting, strawberries, and a bit of sprinkles, Beef Sukiyaki, Chocolate-covered rice balls, Miso Soup, and finally, Teriyaki Salmon. Yes, it may seem Kinnosuke's gone a bit food-crazy but they _are serving for twelve children!  Green tea and raspberry tea was probably the only thing Minami did herself. Right now, Kinnosuke was cooking the sashimi, and the takoyaki, but he was almost done. Minami looked over the things Kinnosuke was cooking, a knock suddenly interrupting her sight for the delicious-looking food. _

Minami went and opened the two-door entrance, seeing all the ten digidestined there...she was quite shocked. There was so many of them! "Konnichiwa...minna...please, come in." All of them went in, including their Digimon and put slippers on. At one sniff of the air, Tanrei started floating towards the kitchen. _(Not literally floating...)_ Kinnosuke turned around to find Tanrei looking at the food that was already done.

"Uh...konnichiwa, Tennotsukai-san...Hungry, huh?" Kinnosuke asked. He put the rest of the food in a nice plate, seeing Tanrei drool over the food. "Guess so," Kinnosuke chuckled, getting out some plates and bowls. "So, which one do ya wanna eat?" 

"Huh? Eat! Really! I'll take a little portion of each please! Mmm....They all look so good!" Tanrei giddily jumped in delight.

"Heh, thanks."

"Nani?" Tanrei said, putting in a takoyaki in her mouth.

"Well I cooked it...so, it's like giving me a compliment, you know?" Kin said smiling. 

"Oh.... Well, thanks for the food then!"

"You're welcome."

"Tanrei! Don't be so rude, going around somewhere in another person's house and all! Such bad manners!" Kerry came walking in, along with the other digidestineds and their Digimon. Talon walked over the counter with Agumon beside him they suddenly couldn't help but have their mouths water at the huge platter of fried fish.  _(It was said that Talon and Agumon have a great liking in fish, right?)_

"Uh, is it—" Talon cleared his throat. "Is that plate of fish for us?" Mostly everyone turned to question the random question asked by Talon himself, Tanrei peeked at what both tamer and Digimon were staring at and nodded giddily.

"Talon, not you too!" Kerry threw up his arms as everyone watched in amusement while the three practically threw pieces of the fish in their mouths. 

"Gomen nasai, Kerry! I'm hungry, and why are you getting mad at me for Talon's eating too!" Kerry sighed.

"Tanrei, you're *always* hungry. Eh," the food laid for the taking made Kerry's mouth water, "Might as well dig in myself!" Kerry got all the utensils needed for all the digidestineds to eat, and they just all started getting food. After serving themselves, they sat in the big table, and started munching away.

"Gosh Minami, this food is very good!" Hikali remarked, taking a bite of her seaweed.

"Oh, don't thank me Hikali, thank Kinnosuke!" Minami said.

"Oh, arigatou gozaimasu, Kinnosuke!" 

"Do itashimashite..." Kin smiled. He was very happy and flattered that they liked his cooking. Kinnosuke went back to eating. Minami suddenly looked up, and started a conversation.

"So, tell me all about you guy's selves...Let's start with you!" She pointed to Jack, who looked up, some noodles hanging from his mouth. He quickly wiped his chin as everyone turned to glance at him.

"Oh, I'm Jack Hyska. I…am fifteen and the leader of this group. And that's my buddy there, Scalemon," He went back to eating. Minami looked over to Pixie, who noticed that Minami was looking at her.

"Um...This is Kakumon! And I'm Pixie Sugienna, and I'm fourteen! I also love this food your cousin made!" she slightly giggled nervously when the chef himself smiled a thanks to her.

"Suki Nariyasa, fourteen," Suki said before taking a sip of her tea, she glanced at the cat-like Digimon beside her. "And that's my partner, Duskarmon." 

Kerry cleared his throat, "You already know me, Kerry Moniko, but that's my partner over there, Semimon."

"Hey, I'm Garrod," the boy with wild black hair exclaimed when, out of the blue, a penguin-looking creature made its way on top of Garrod's head. He chuckled, "And this is Penmon." As Kin was examining the funny-looking Digimon Tentomon suddenly popped in his view.

"I'm the smart and wise Tentomon! Tashi's digimon!" 

"It's Takashi, Tentomon!" Takashi glared and, by using a free hand, he pushed Tentomon down to the ground beside him before facing Kin. "Sorry about that," he then glanced over Hikali to cut it.

Hikali smiled and held out her hand, "Hi! I'm Hikali, I do hope you'll be cooking for us the rest of the journey, your cooking actually tops my Mom's!" she exclaimed then picked up Gatomon. "And this is Gatomon, here—she loves it, too."

Ryoko cleared her throat, "Ryoko Ichiro, but you could call me Ree and _only that," she said and continued eating. "And that's Cashmon over there," Minami's eyes averted towards Tanrei and Casimon, Tanrei glanced up as if she knew someone was looking at her, and they both smiled before Minami turned to speak to Talon._

"Don't even go there Kimura...you know exactly what my name is, and how old I am," Minami widened her eyes in surprise, sweat-dropping.

"Uh.... Okay Talon...."

"Whatever."

"You know who I am Minami!" Agumon suddenly said. Minami smiled.

"Of course! Who could forget a digimon like you!" Agumon blushed.

"Aww, thanks Minami!"

"Well, let me introduce myself! My name is Kimura Jing Minami! I am thirteen years old, and Kinnosuke there is my cousin! Oh, and this is my digimon, Rokumon!" 

"It's nice to meet you all!" Rokumon said happily.

"My name is Kami Jiang Kinnosuke, but you can call me Kin! I'm fifteen years old, and I'm Minami's cousin. I take care of her since our grandparents are on constant vacations." 

"How can you guys take care of yourself like this...not to mention, how do you pay the bills?!" Pixie asked.

"Um, grandparents. They send us a lot of money every month, plus, I have a part time job at the convenient store. " 

"Awesome," Pixie suddenly said.

"Wow, that was sure a good dinner! I'm too full right now though...." Takashi said, leaning back on the couch and gritting his teeth. The gang all settled into the spacious living room after their wonderful meal, but before they could have enjoyed each other's company Jack spoke up. 

"Let's get down to business—Team, right now, we have to figure out a way to get to the digital world!" Jack clapped his hands and stood up, everyone groaned and began complaining. "Oh, c'mon, we're going to have to talk about this sometime."

"What makes you say that, Jack?" Hikali asked, looking at his direction.

Jack replied with no hesitation, "Well, we _*are*_ digidestineds aren't we? So that means, we're destined to go to the Digital World! This might sound a bit stupid but, it feels like it's waiting for us—well, something there is waiting for us. Isn't that right, Scalemon?" 

"Nice point, but how do you think we're gonna get there, huh point Dexter?" Talon said. 

"Um...uh...well, to think of it, I don't really know. Maybe I should've thought farther than I did...." Jack sat back down, and sighed.

"Exactly." 

"Oh c'mon Talon, have a little more imagination than that, will you?" Tanrei encouraged, making Talon glare at her.

"Why don't you come up with something, 'Ms. Little Smarty Pants'! We obviously don't have any clue where to look right now!" Talon remarked. Tanrei stuck her tongue out and moved farther away over beside the silenced Suki.

"Continuing on...Penmon, do you know how we can go to the Digital World?" Garrod glanced behind him, all eyes turned to the little creature who silently stroked its chin for a while before answering.

"It's just a hunch," he said, "for a Digimon like myself it's rather amusing that I can't find an solution but, maybe we have more to do here in your world before we can be sent there. But then, most likely there is a portal leading to the Digiworld that we have to find."

"I think you're right Penmon. We just have to find a portal somewhere, but where…," Cashmon said. Minami stood up...

"Ah! Hey, I think I have an idea! Since our Digivices are a similar thing to computers, maybe..." Minami went to her bedroom, then went back to the living room carrying a lap top computer. She took out her 

digivice, and hooked it to the laptop. Instantly, the screen started to glow. Minami kept typing things in, until she found something.

"Aha! Here! Here's a map of the Shinjuku area, and I believe that red dot right there may represent the gateway to the portal!" Talon went over and examined the screen.

"That looks like...the Shinjuku Park!" Talon took control of the laptop, setting it on his lap. He typed up a couple of more things.

"Amazing! The Digivice has a database of information of all the Digimon there is! And since this Digivice is the one that's providing the information through the laptop, it must mean that this Digivice has all sorts of information about Digimon and the Digital World!"

"Talon, right now we need to start thinking of how we are going to tell our parents and guardians," Kakumon stated. Kinnosuke nodded in agreement.

"She's right. My grandparents are going to be coming here soon to visit, and what's going to happen if Minami and me are not here, then they'll start panicking. Besides...we have school and other stuff to deal with," Kinnosuke said.

"No problemo! We just leave a note to our parents, and just.... I guess ditch school!?" Pixie grinned nervously, Kerry slightly chuckled.

"It's not that easy, _Pinkie. School is important to everybody here, and we can't just leave a note to our parents! What are we gonna say?_

'Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm in the Digital World right now with eleven other kids and creatures from another world but hey, don't worry, I'll be back soon! Right after I save the world and all' … Ah, I don't think so," Kerry said.

"He's got a point there, Pixie, start thinking about what comes out of your mouth before you actually say it," Suki said.

"Humph. He thinks he's all that, but guess what—he's NOT!" Pixie remarked. Kerry glared.

"You're not all that either, Miss Pinkie! Quit jumping to conclusions before you think!" Pixie rolled her eyes and went to sit between Suki and Tanrei, too.

"Okay. So, the day after tomorrow, we meet at Shinjuku park. 1:00 p.m. sharp and not a moment later," Garrod said. "But right now, I have to get going, it's gonna take me a while to figure out exactly what I have to say to convince my parents! C'mon Penmon, let's go!" Garrod waved off and headed out the door. Penmon himself smiled widely and waved, thanking them for the delicious food and heading to catch up with his tamer.

"We better get going too. Takashi, Talon. Let's book it! Domo arigato, Minami, Kinnosuke, for the fine dinner," Kerry bowed his head respectively, and he took off with Talon and Agumon, Takashi and Tentomon, and Semimon.

"Same here," Jack finally said after a while, his Digimon by his side. Pixie stood up with him.

"Ah! I've got an idea! Hikali, Suki, Ryoko, Tanrei, Minami, would'ya like to come over to my house for a little while?" she graciously invited.

"Oh. Gomen nasai, Pixie, I'd love to but I gotta help clean up here," Minami said, setting down her laptop walking beside Kin.

Pixie nodded, "Oh. That's okay, it'd would've been great if you could come but I guess, some other time, then. How about the rest of you?" The all nodded their head in agreement, and said their good-byes to Minami and Kinnosuke. Kin then put a hand in his forehead and heaved a sigh, falling down the couch.

"Whatta day!"

-~-


	4. Empty Threats

-~-

"Bah!" her short blue, silver-streaked hair tossed back as Ryoko swiftly turned around, crumpling and clenching the piece of paper in her hand. Mumbling nothings to herself, Ryoko stomped into the living room and plopped down onto the long couch.

"Kakumon," Pixie sighed and threw her covers off her, glancing down at the small Digimon lay asleep by her feet. "Kakumon, are you awake?"

Kakumon groaned, "I am now…what is it this time, Pixie? You know we have to wake up early tomorrow so your parents wouldn't catch you sneaking out."

"Hai, but that's the point," Pixie frowned. She sat her sadness on her elbow and inched closer towards Kakumon, "I have never lied to my parents—especially do something like this! I know how worried they will get but there's no other way I can tell them. And if I did, I'm sure they won't let me step foot out of this house ever again—they'd probably think I've gone bonkers!" she exclaimed but then hushed herself, hoping she wasn't as loud as she thought she was. 

Shaking her drowsiness off, Kakumon crept up beside her tamer and giving her a reassuring smile, "Cheer up, Pixie! Maybe, if you just leave your parents a small note not to worry, I'm sure they'll be fine! And besides, we'll all be there with you!"

Pixie slightly smiled and tucked them both in, _I hope you're right, Kakumon, I hope you're right. _

_'You can laugh your life away but misery will never get you. A mixture of ice and fire will battle over my soul, but I will win._

_My life will change but there will always be a place in my mind where the sun touches your skin, in such a way,_

_Where the look that you have will stop my world, just to look at yours.'_

"Not really your usual writing, is it."

"Duskarmon!" Suki scowled and quickly shut her poetry book and clung to it, turning towards to face her. "Didn't anyone ever teach you never to sneak up on someone like that—you don't see me invading your personal belongings!" Duskarmon softly laughed and settled herself on Suki's nightstand. 

"I'm sorry, Suki, but you know how curious us cats are," she delicately put it. She watched with silver eyes as her tamer stuffed her book, along with all her other stuff into her backpack. "Is it the Digiworld that's bothering you? You know I'll be right there with you, as goes for the others, Suki."

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

Sighing, Suki surrendered, "I'm just, having second thoughts…about going, that is."

"Scared?"

"No, not at all," Suki replied, looking over at all the stuff she was planning to bring, for the fourth time already. "Or maybe I am. Can we just drop this, I don't wanna talk about it, all I want is to get this whole night over with and go to the Digiworld and leave everything and everyone here behind for the time being."

Duskarmon pounced from the table to the bed, "Well, if that's what you wish…but I'm sure your mother will be fine," Suki dropped her head. "And as for that interesting piece you wrote—it'd be nice to see more of him," Suki quickly turned to her about what she said, but she was already asleep.

Penmon slightly sighed in aggravation as Garrod paid him no heed, walking back and forth from his closet to packing bags, his azure eyes in deep reverie. Waddling over and hopping on his bed, Penmon settled himself on top of Garrod's bag in hopes of being noticed.

"Ow—hey!" Penmon exclaimed as he was gently shoved from his position. Garrod kept on going, this after that, his heavy, almost knee-high boots thudding across the floor. Misao was probably still awake so it didn't matter if she heard him; unlike the others Garrod was honest and told her what kind of crazy adventure he was about to embark on…_*Flashback*_

"The Digital World?" Misao asked, putting down her fork and stared across to Garrod. Garrod nodded and Misao just let out a tiny smirk, "Okay then, but don't expect me to pack anything edible for you, you'll be better off eating those—Digimon before having a taste of what monstrosity I cook up." 

Garrod's eyes widened, "You—You're letting me go, just like that?" 

"What do you want, a signed agreement?" Misao laughed mostly to herself and went back to her food. 

Garrod pounded his fists on the table, "But aren't you worried I might get hurt—killed, possibly?! Just what kind of guardian are you—Ow!" Garrod clutched the throbbing spot where Misao had landed her kendo stick on and sat back down. 

Giggling maliciously, Misao put her stick back down, "I trust you, Garrod, and I know Penmon—that is his name right?—I know he will take care of you just like you took care of him that time you fell into the Digital World long ago."

_"Oh…"_

_"What's the matter, Garrod?" Misao asked. "Don't you trust yourself?"_

—_thud! Garrod quickly got up in reaction to his fall and found Penmon staring angrily yet playfully down at him. "You just had to use that attack on me," Garrod slightly chuckled and sat down. _

"Well," Penmon said. "How else would I have gotten your attention?"

"What do you mean you're not going?!" Gatomon exclaimed and followed her tamer into her small porch.

Hikali swiftly turned around, "Shh! My parents might hear you, Gatomon—and I didn't say I'm not going—I just _can't."_

"Oh, big difference," Gatomon pounced onto the railing. "And I thought you love challenges like this, there used to be a time where I see you running into things without hesitation and what happened?"

Hikali sighed and made a bubble noise with her mouth, "Sean and Michael, I don't wanna just leave them without saying anything—especially, what will my parents do when they wake up tomorrow morning and find me gone! And, I really want to go, honest!"

Gatomon hesitated before quickly running back into her room and coming back with something between her teeth. Hopping onto her shoulder and running her soft fur against Hikali's cheek, Gatomon let the picture she always carried drop onto her hand, "We're all gonna be there for you, Kali," she said as Hikali stared into her friend's smiling faces. "It might not seem that great without Michael and Sean being there, or your friends and family, but I know they would want you to do this if they knew that you were destined to. Besides, that's what I was here for, you can't back out on me now."

"Hai, you're right," Hikali clenched her fist and smiled humbly. "An adventure of a lifetime is lying for the taking and I can't just pass it out! And it's not like I won't come back or anything, right?"

Takashi let out a huge yawn and stretched his arms out, trying to shake the drowsiness away and tried concentrating on finishing his schoolwork, schoolwork given by his own parents! _Do bad in school once and you get the reputation of being empty-headed, _Taka grunted and tapped his pencil on his forehead, racking his brain for answers but only kept wandering back to the subject of tomorrow. 

"Takashi!" His called from downstairs. "Are you finished with your homework, yet?"

"Almost," Taka called back. Sighing he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back, playing around with the pen in his mouth. "Hey, Tentomon."

"Yes, Tashi?" Taka cringed at the name. 

Taka leaned farther back to be able to see Tentomon buzzing around, "What is it like, the Digiworld, I mean. Garrod said he's been there and told me about it but, I mean he was only there for a little while."

"Well," Tentomon started, "that's really a question of mystery there, there are lots of ways to describe the Digiworld but the one thing there that fascinates me the most is the ancient ruins, interesting Digimon, evolutions—"

"Don't you ever think out of that box of yours," Taka chuckled and kept leaning back and forth. "I mean—is it beautiful, smelly, big, what? I'm dying with curios—woah!" he yelped when his chair suddenly fell back, tossing him to the ground. Tentomon buzzed a chuckle and looked down.

"Well one thing's for sure," he said. "Whatever's waiting for us in the Digital World we'll face it together." 

Kin crept around the house, his arms both trying to support the weight of food he was planning to pack for Minami—and probably Tanrei, too. Just before he walked into his room he saw a glimpse of light from the room down the hall, Minami's room. _What's she up to now? Kin shook his head and rolled the food into his own room, where Rokumon himself slept._

"Knock, knock," Kin poked his head in from the door crack and spotted Minami, with Kokomon weirdly lying on her head, both asleep at the foot of Minami's closet doors. Kin slightly chuckled and admired the two for a second, before taking a blanket and covering the two up. Glancing over the half-packed bags lying beneath him, he cast a concerned face to his cousin and whispered a silent prayer before quietly walking out, and turning off the lights for the moonlight to seep in.

Unlike Minami and Kokomon who had no trouble sleeping, Agumon and Talon sure found that they had their own matters to think about. Surely Talon thought that his uncle won't even notice that his nephew would be gone for a while—maybe forever—_not like he's ever worried for me, Talon hunched and stretched his legs, he smirked, __and he surely won't miss his wallet. Sighing, Talon laid back on the roof of his uncle's *five-star* home and stared right past the stars, only keeping in touch with reality through hearing his Digimon's gentle breathing. _

—Cashmon slid in and appeared leaning on the glass door across the living room without Ree's notice. Slightly gnawing on her glass of water, Ree angrily tapped her foot with a rather perturbed look on her face. Staring through the tinted glass and at the crumpled letter on the table, Ree's anger took over and she bit down too hard and broke the glass she held, water spilling all over her pants.

"Ah!" Ryoko cried as she rubbed harder on the soaked pants and cursing to her clumsiness. Cashmon let out the smallest chuckle and shook her head, Ryoko shot her a glare, "And what is so funny? Didn't I tell you I wanted to be left alone?"

Her position ever stable, Cashmon replied, "Hn, I don't think I ever got the memo," Ryoko just made an irritated sound. "I'm sorry, Ree, I didn't mean to take your temper further."

"Iie, it's okay," Ryoko sighed and sat back down, before Cashmon could've opened her mouth she quickly said, "I am _not _worried about the Digiworld if that's what you're thinking, well, not in that way anyway. Oh, this is ridiculous, I might as well unpack my things." She got up and began walking towards her room, when she was gone Cashmon quietly strode over and read the letter that had made her tamer so furious.

"Nani?! What do you mean you're not coming tomorrow, we need you!" Tanrei practically yelled over the phone, causing the rest of her family to give her looks. "Eh," Tanrei laughed nervously and crept out of the living room and into her own room. She briskly closed the door behind and her and walked across the room and out onto her porch where no one can hear her. 

"Hmmphf," Casimon's eyes fluttered open as s/he felt the soft shaking of the floor and shutting of the glass door. "T-Tanrei?"

Tanrei leaned her back against the railing, "Sorry about that…now what were you saying?"

Ryoko knocked her chair back and forth, "My stupid parents sent a stupid letter that said they were coming home tomorrow! Can you believe that? My whole life they treat me like they don't want me around and now the most important day of life they decided to come out and play!"

"Gosh, and they can't come home to an empty house, can they," Tanrei pondered. 

"Rei-chan, you know what, I don't care. They didn't care about what I did when they were here and they wouldn't care now that they're back, I should just go and they wouldn't even notice—"

"Don't say that!" Tanrei said rather defensively. "It may not seem like it but I bet your parents really do care for you—and you love them! You're just afraid to show it," Ree grunted from the other line. Tanrei smiled a bit, "I'm a dork, I know, but at least give them a chance."

Ree sighed, "Fine but I'm still not going to be there once my parents arrive, I'm going to the Digiworld and that's that. You know, it shouldn't even have taken this long to have figured out what I should do, I swear I can be so clueless at times—" Tanrei blinked.

"Ree? Hello, are you there?" shaking her head, Tanrei figured she had been hung up on. _Figures, _she sighed and turned around to the night, lightly tapping the phone on her head as her own way of thinking hard. Thoughts of the Digiworld, the adventure to come, and the things they'll all be facing together swirled in Tanrei's head—_we could even be stuck there forever, _Tanrei thought up and set her elbows on the railings, _worse, one of us might get—no, I shouldn't even think of that._

"What do you think about Ryoko?" came a silk, deep voice behind her. Tanrei's eyes slightly averted beside her and saw a tall, cat-like human standing behind her, paws long and slender but deadly as knifes, its eyes beneath a black mask and auburn hair spiking down to her shoulders.

"So you really are a girl," Tanrei giggled a bit but Miyumon's face stayed stern. "I don't know my opinion about her, she's kinda as unpredictable as they come, picking fights whenever she could but could never seem to be a match for her parents. Maybe it's just that—Miyumon?" she turned and a concerned face came across her face as she caught the aware look on Miyumon. "Wh-what is it?"

"…I'm not sure," Miyumon whispered and kept her eyes among the shadows, her white fur prickling as she watched. Tanrei began to cower behind her. "Don't be scared, Tanrei, just get back," Miyumon warned as she hunched up onto the railing, getting read to attack. "Illusion—!"

"Wait!" said a voice from beneath—no, two voices—Tanrei laid a hand on Miyumon's shoulder and peered in closer. She sighed when a pair of emerald eyes appeared, followed by the spiky blonde hair of Kerry Moniko and his Digimon, Boomon, cradled in his arms. "I come in peace," Kerry slightly mocked and held his hands up.

Miyumon grunted, slightly disappointed that it was no opponent she could battle, and walked back inside. Tanrei shook her head and turned back, "What are you two doing here? Huh—Jack, you're here too!" she exclaimed when Jack came out. "Where's Scalemon?"

Jack dug his hands into his jeans, "Poor thing's wiped out so I just left him at home, me, I'm too excited to even stay still," he chuckled. "Good thing I bumped into Kerry and Boomon here or I would've ended up walking in the dark all by myself."

"You're up late yourself, Tanrei," Kerry stated then smirked. "Or did you wake up to have a midnight snack?" Tanrei stuck her tongue out.

"Mou, why are you always in my case…I was just talking to Ryoko, she said her parents were coming back tomorrow," she said.

Jack whistled and rocked back on his heels, "That's a shocker, but I don't think Ree will have any problems coming through. And besides, didn't she say that she lived at a _different _house than them? And that they don't even bother her."

Tanrei grinned, "Eh, I guess we both kinda forgot that at the moment."

Jack shook his head, "Stressed. Hey, Tanrei, just curious, you don't happen to have a laptop you can bring to the Digiworld, too, do you?"

"Well, no, not really. Why would I need one? Almost half of us already have them."

"Hai, I know. But I was talking to Garrod and Minami and we figured that, since we found a way to somehow link the Digivice and laptop together we could possibly obtain some sort of map of the Digital World. So we wouldn't get lost or anything, get more information or use it as a locater in case we get split up," Jack replied.

"Always thinking about every detail, what's the fun in that," Boomon pointed out. "It's not much of an adventure if we already know everything."

"But we won't, and it's better to be prepared than to come empty handed," Jack said. "Don't think that this trip will all just be a vacation for us, the rest of the world is probably counting on us and I being the leader am taking this as seriously as I can and I think you all should, too."

Kerry grunted, "Pace yourself, Jack, we're not that careless."

Sighing, Jack nodded and came to the conclusion, "Hai, I know, I know…I guess I'm only trying to do the right thing and be your leader, that's all. Maybe we should all head in, we have a big day ahead of us."

"No kidding," Kerry mumbled as they both turned and began walking away. Invited by the new moon, darkness spread across the sky where it looked as if glitter had spilled over it. Tanrei watched as the they disappeared into the shadows once more before turning to go inside.

-Well, now that that was finished. We're really sorry for the long wait and we're trying not to make a promise we can't keep here but we're gonna try and have the next chapter up in a short time.-


End file.
